SummerSlam 2010
SummerSlam (2010) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and presented by 7-Eleven and Slim Jim, that took place on August 15, 2010, at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California for the second consecutive year. It was the twenty-third annual SummerSlam event and six matches took place. Event summary Dolph Ziggler vs Kofi Kingston Dolph Ziggler put his newly-acquired Intercontinental Championship on the line for the first time at SummerSlam against title-hungry ex-champion Kofi Kingston. But thanks to an unexpected interruption by The Nexus, the Intercontinental Championship Match at SummerSlam ended in a no contest. Kingston has been seeking retribution -- and the Intercontinental Title -- ever since Ziggler snatched it away from him on SmackDown, thanks to some crafty interference by SmackDown Official Consultant Vickie Guerrero. But neither the eager Kingston nor the defensive Ziggler could finish their highly-competitive match after The Nexus' shocking interruption. Ziggler left the STAPLES Center retaining the Intercontinental Title, but he and his opponent were left stunned and battered after The Nexus' brutal assault. Wade Barrett promised the WWE Universe that he and his six, united accomplices would take their next step forward that night at SummerSlam, cementing their status as the most destructive force in the history of WWE. The Nexus' attack came just a few hours before their critical 7-on-7 Elimination Match against Team WWE in front of a sold-out crowd of 17,463 in Los Angeles. But during the Intercontinental Championship Match, it was Ziggler and Kingston who fell victim to The Nexus' impactful timing at the start of SummerSlam. Alicia Fox vs Melina Only two weeks after returning from a devastating leg injury that put her on the sidelines for eight months, Melina showed the WWE Universe that she hasn't lost a step by defeating Divas Champion Alicia Fox at SummerSlam to reclaim the title she was forced to vacate nearly a year ago. Competing in her hometown of Los Angeles, the lovely Latina showed no signs of ring rust as she battered the ferocious Fox with her unique style of wildly athletic offense. Although The Foxy Floridian is a force to be reckoned with in her own right, she simply couldn't counter Melina's desire and passion to win and ultimately fell to Raw's scream queen. The beauty's championship celebration wouldn't last long, however. Within moments of grasping the title, Melina was interrupted by the self-professed co-Women's Champions, Layla and Michelle McCool. The Team Lay-Cool vixens let the new Divas Champion know that they were the only women who mattered in WWE and told her to leave the ring. Although she was outnumbered, Melina was not about to allow these mean girls to ruin her moment and attacked the pugnacious pair, but ended up on the receiving end of a harsh beating. Still, despite Team Lay-Cool's rude interruption, Melina's amazing victory cannot be overlooked. It was only two weeks ago that the gorgeous grappler made a surprising return to Raw to put the arrogant Alicia Fox in her place and she is already back on top of the division. But with Simply Flawless targeting her and Fox already gunning for a rematch, Melina is quickly remembering that the top is the most dangerous place to be in WWE. And the Divas Champion wouldn't have it any other way. Big Show vs The Straight Edge Society In a 3-on-1 Handicap Match, one might expect the larger number to come out on top. But by chokeslamming Joseph Mercury onto a prone Luke Gallows, Big Show proved that just because CM Punk's group of cronies are straight edge, it doesn't necessarily mean they're better than you -- in the squared circle. For weeks, CM Punk and the Straight Edge Society have been at odds with The World's Largest Athlete, most recently attacking the Superstar's hand in a brutal steel step assault, damaging tendons. During parts of the match, The Straight Edge Society seemed to have the upper hand. Outside the ring, the group pummeled Big Show after smartly grounding him, trying to wear down the giant and give their team a better chance at pulling off the victory. But their overzealousness and cockiness in the numbers game backfired. Never one to back down, Big Show used his anger in the bout, manhandling the bald-headed Luke Gallows and Joseph Mercury to The Second City Savior's dismay. Though the odds may have been stacked against Show, the Knucklehead star stood firm. Before the WWE Official finished the three-count, Punk was finished, too. The leader walked out, disgusted with the dismal performance he had just seen from his followers. With Serena falling off the wagon, and The Straight Edge Superstar continually reprimanding his devoted cohorts, the foundation of The S.E.S. appears to be on shaky ground. What's next for The S.E.S.? CM Punk has always been intent on saving everyone else, but can he save his own society? Results * Singles match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship: Dolph Ziggler © (with Vickie Guerrero) vs. Kofi Kingston ended in a no contest * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: Melina defeated Alicia Fox © * Handicap match: Big Show defeated The Straight Edge Society (CM Punk, Joseph Mercury, and Luke Gallows) (with Serena) Image gallery 15384854.jpg 15384866.jpg 15384878.jpg 15384890.jpg 15384902.jpg 15384914.jpg 15384926.jpg 15384938.jpg 15384950.jpg 15384962.jpg Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Alicia Fox Category:Layla Category:Michelle McCool Category:Melina Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:Serena Category:WWE pay-per-view events